Baby Please Come Home
by bornintheeraofhumility
Summary: Because it's not happy to be alone after someone dies during the holidays. Post-TBoO if you think about it. Percabeth. Christmas fic. Fluff so rated K.


Percabeth. Based off Baby Please Come Home by Josh Ramsay, but originally by some singer I forget the name of haha. I love Josh's version so I thought I'd use it as the basis for this fic.

Christmas gift for my readers. Thank you to the people that faved and followed Higher :) Its getting way more attention and I loved writing it. I'm writing a fic in the Higher-verse but it has to be held off as it features characters from the other stories. You'll be shocked by some of the people I put into the other three stories (Six Feet Under The Stars, and two others)

I don't expect Annabeth to die, okay? I just based that factoid on a rumor that Rick mentioned on his twitter that I saw someone post, plus it fits the song :P It's not sad there's a lot of happy memories I made up I usually don't use factual memories for PJO stories so I don't take ideas from Riordan XD

_They're singin' deck the halls _

_It's not Christmas at all _

_I remember when you were here _

_And everything we had last year_

Percy sat on the edge of the dock, thinking about what had just occured. He'd_ lost_ her. It was not his fault at all, being the person that he was, but he'd failed to protect her. She'd died at the hands of an earth born. It was icy and snowy, the same as another trying time. He'd lost the girl he was going to propose to on christmas day. He swung his legs, sitting on the edge of the dock. The lake was frozen, but he felt the tug of the water underneath. He wished she could see how camp looked in the winter. It looked even more mysterious with the snow on the trees.

_All the church bells in town _

_They're ringing a song _

_What a happy sound _

_Baby please come home_

**_Flashback_**

"Come on, seaweed brain. You don't know how to have fun once in a while?" Annabeth laughed, gathering up the snow on the ground around them. "Besides, even a dasughter of the wisdom goddess knows how to have fun."

"It's my ADH-" Percy felt the splat of the snowball on his jacket and he started laughing. "Hey! You got me while my guard was down!" Percy gathered up snow and threw one back. Annabeth was still laughing.

**_-END FLASHBACK-_**

_Now the snow's comin' down _

_And I'm watching it fall _

_Watching the people around _

_Baby, please come home_

Percy had a hard time dealing with her being gone, and he shut his eyes trying to not cry, he was a dude, a guy who had to be strong, a leader. He wasn't able to smile anymore really. He had to save her so many times. _Why did he fail this time_?

_Pretty lights on the tree _

_I've been watching them shine _

_You should be here with me _

_Baby, please come home_

-_FLASHBACK, 2008(Winter Before Battle of the Labyrinth)- _

"Come on, Annabeth. I don't get why CHB doesn't celebrate christmas." Percy looked at the brazier in the mess hall. It was December 20th.

"Nymphs don't appreciate their trees being cut down, Percy. What are you saying then?" Annabeth questioned him. "Are you saying we should, percy?"

"I know of a way we still could. We could put lights on the cabins or something," Percy suggested. Annabeth laughed. "Provided it isn't a offending color."

They put up the lights together and decided to make them correspond to the colors of the god's cabin they were on. It was pretty and nice looking to Percy, and Chiron did agree it would be fine. It was non-denominational in a way and plus it'd make a lot of people smile.

-**_END Flashback_**-

_All the church bells in town _

_They're ringing a song_

_And it's a happier song_

_Please, please come home_

Percy decided to get up and walk over to the cabins. The light tradition was now instated, no matter how hard the battle got it made them smile so much to see the lights. He saw the lights and started to tear up. He tried to smile and laugh but he couldn't. It reminded him too much of Annabeth. They'd made a new tradition at camp together. The sound of people singing holiday songs by the bonfire made Percy feel lonely.

_If there was a way I could hold back these tears _

_But it's Christmas day _

_Please come home_

_Home, Come home, Come home, Come home _

Percy made one wish when he went home for Christmas day. He wished he could know that Annabeth was alright. He'd love dher. He played with the velvet box in his hand, wrapped in delicate silver wrapping paper. It wans't a feminine ring, just a simple little silver band. He swallowed a acid lump in his throat. He wanted Annabeth back, to someday marry her and maybe have a family. But that was probably so far out of the question he felt bad thinking about it.

Now the snow's comin' down

And I'm watching it fall

Watching the people around

Baby, please come home

Percy saw the snow outside, staring at the different snowflakes falling outside his apartment. He was alone, alone for good. He would never get her back. He wished he could se eher one last time, for one day, to say the thigns he didn't and maybe love her one last day of his life. He'd always fight, he'd never give up he promised her as she laid dying on the ground. He'd never stop loving her.

_Pretty lights on a tree _

_I've been watching them shine _

_You should be here with me _

_Baby, baby come home_

_Come home_

* * *

_A/N: Evweryone like that?_


End file.
